An Unexpected Change
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Soul Evans is the most popular actor to ever take the job. But the star slacker who can take ANY hit… is about to get his doorbell rung. He will demand discipline, but he never had to take a role this big. Now he's going to need a whole new Script to deal with a chaotic child
1. Chapter 1

His red camaro pulled up on the set of the Hollywood recording studios, the engine bringing every director and actor's attention. He screeched to a stop in his parking spot sloppily and opened the door. His white hair, shining in the sunlight, and his sunglasses gleaming as he stepped out of his car. His producer walked up to him, angrily.

"You're late. Again. If you keep this up, the director will find another actor to fill your _spot._" She held her clipboard against her chest tightly and walked by his side.

"Relax. It's me. Besides, nobody can fire me that easily." He looked at her through the top of his sunglasses, eyebrows raised. He handed her his car keys and walked up to the director.

"Hey Shane." He slapped the director on the back and continued walking to his trailer, "Where's my make artist? And who's… dog is this?" he asked, stopping and picking up the small 'rodent'. He hates dogs. Never liked them. They 'mark' there spot on everything. He hated it. He turned around and handed the thing to his producer and continued walking. She held the dog a out like she didn't want ANYTHING to do with it and handed it to one of the crew members.

"Here" She wiped her hands on her tight grey skirt, and rushed up to him. "You know you have less than ten minutes to get ready right? Stop stalling and go get ready!" she pushed him by the shoulders into his dressing room and closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey you know i-," she shut the door and folded her arms waiting for him outside the trailer.

He threw his jacket off and onto the couch. He grabbed the end of his shirt and looked at the small table at the back of the room. He let go of his shirt and walked back there. He heard his producer banging on the door, telling him to hurry up, but he ignored her. He picked up an envelope and flipped it to the front. It was addressed to him. From Boston. Probably another one if his fans. He threw it back down and changed his clothes. A black dress shirt and red tie, with matching black pants.

The scene their filming today was some kind of dress party. Were he would do his stunts and jump off the building. The movie was an action movie. That's all he does is action movies. 'It's good for my ego' he tells his producer. He doesn't need a stunt double either. So he does all his stunts and falls, crashed, driving and even fights.

He walked out of the trailer, only to meet the blue bright eyes of his producer. He smirked and walked down the steps putting his 'shades' on.

"Let's do this." He walked towards the set, patting her on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N dont ask where this story came from... 0_o

* * *

><p>"And… Action!" the director yelled and the white haired man jumped through the candy glassed window. Four stories down and he landed on the big air bag down below. He got up and shook his head, feeling dazed. He got on his knees and grabbed his glasses and jumped off the air bag.<p>

"It's amazing what a 19 year old boy can do when he takes all the action roles in movies." His producer rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the chair. She got up and pulled a hair tie off her wrist. She pulled her long brown hair back up into a ponytail and rolled it up into a bun and clipped it.

"Soul, my man… TAKE IT FROM THE TOP! AGAIN, LET'S GO PEOPLE! WE DONNT HAVE ALL DAY!" the director, Shane, yelled in his megaphone in Souls ear. Soul put his hand on his ear and walked back up to the door to the building.

"God how more times do we have to do this?" Soul asked himself and walked up the stairs to the top story. He opened the door to the top story and walked over to the edge. Looking over, he gave Shane the thumbs up to show he was ready.

"Action!" Soul rubbed his hands together and backed up to the door. He smiled and ran towards the edge. He jumped through the candy glass and off the roof. Again, for the fifth time today, he watched the windows pass him as he fell onto the air bag on the ground. He sat up and scooted up to the edge of the airbag and put his elbows on his knees. He looked at Shane, who twisted his finger into a circle, signaling to set the glass up again. Soul sighed and threw his self back onto the airbag. His glasses flinging to the top of his head. It was going to be a _long…_ day.

He closed his trailer door to change into his regular clothes and sign off for today. Soul took his shirt off and threw it in the basket on the floor. A knock was heard on the door and soon opened by his producer. She walked up the steps and turned the corner and threw a bunch of papers on the couch.

"Don't you ever wait until you hear a 'come in' or something? And what's with all the papers?" Soul grabbed his black muscle shirt and slipped it on.

"The papers are all your offers for roles in movies coming out this summer. And I don't have to wait for a 'come in' for you. I think I can handle you without your shirt on. I've known you since you were little." She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs and arms.

"W-well, what if I was changing my pants, huh?" she giggled and rolled her eyes. He sat down next to her and grabbed his phone off the counter next to him. His producer looked at Soul; he was slouching in his seat and was texting someone.

"Are you going to finish getting dressed sometime today of are you just going to stay in those clothes?" she got up and walked towards the door. He looked up, his red eyes piercing blue ones.

"Yeah. Now go." He shooed her out the door so he could finish changing. He chuckled and slipped on his black skinny jeans and his red checkered button up shirt. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his glasses off the table along with the envelope. He opened the door and put his sunglasses on. He saw his producer talking with one of the crew members, handing him her business cards and walking up to him.

Soul jumped off the last step and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now where, Abby?" he looked at her and snatched his keys from her grasp.

"Hey, now _we_ go home." She snatched the keys back and walked to his car. She's practically his sister. They live with each other, and she was friends with his parents even before he was born. She's 27 and his caretaker.

"But it's _my _car." She rolled her eyes and dropped the car keys in his hand. They separated to each side of the red camaro and opened the doors. He sat down in the drivers seat and didn't bother to put his seat belt on. Abby looked at him sternly and pointed towards his seat belt. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he started the car. Soul grabbed the stupid seat belt and buckled it in.

The sun was at the edge of the world while they were driving home. Soul begged her to ask if they can stop to get something to eat. She won and they continued to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N i might update two or three chapters a day if i can. ;P if not, im sleeping. im on christmas break right now, so i'll have plenty of time too. enjoy my awesome story.

**_disclaimer: i DO NOT own Soul Eater Evans or Maka Albarn, i DO however own Jamie, Abby and Shane in this story._**

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Soul unlocked the door and threw his jacket on the floor and threw himself on the couch. Abby sighed and closed the front door and picked up his jacket.<p>

"Soul how many times do I have to tell you to not throw your jackets on the floor?" he looked over the back of the couch.

"How many times do _I _have to tell you, you're not my mom?" he snapped back. She growled and threw his jacket on his head.

"Hey! I'm hungry. What are you making for dinner?" he got up and asked walking up the stairs to his room. He didn't get an answer, when he heard the door close. She was going out without him again. That's great. Leave a 19 year old movie star home alone in a house full of 'fun things' and see what happens. Only if she'd remember what happened last time he was alone. Bad, bad things happen.

Soul walked back down stairs after putting his jacket away and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of soda and kicked the door closed with his foot. He walked back out to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Soul turned it to the movie channel, and guess what he saw. His movie. The one they filmed last year. The one where he was a secret spy and was sent to 'befriend' this girl, whose father is a secret scientist. He was in trouble and was blah, blah, blah. Something like that. He was starting to doze off, when a soft knock was heard on the front door. He looked towards the door, expecting someone to get it. But nobody else was here besides him right now. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and looked outside the window.

Outside there was a little girl, around the age of 5 or 6. She had blond hair and red eyes with speckles of green in them. She knocked on the door again, hoping this was the right address. Her mother wrote it down and this is the house it brought her to. She put her hands together and breathed on them, trying to warm them up. She giggled when she saw her breath outside.

Soul stood there, looking out the window. Why did the little girl have a suit case with her? He shook his head and walked towards the door. The little girl heard the locks unlock and looked up. The door opened slowly and there stood a young man. He looked like what her mother described him to look like. He looked down towards her and made a funny face.

"What'd ya want?" he waited. She was too shy to talk to him though, "Look kid, if your selling cookies, I'm not interested and why would you sell them this late at night? Try the next house alright?" he started to close the door, but she yelled.

"Wait! A-are you Soul Evans?" he opened the door once more and leaned on the door jam.

"Yeah, what are you a fan or something?" he folded his arms and watched the little girl fumble with her hands. She looked familiar somehow. Like an old friend.

"No. I-I'm Jamie. I'm your daughter." She looked at the ground and expected the strange man to burst out laughing. He didn't, instead his eyebrows were raised and he motioned her to come inside.

"Where- where are your parents?" he closed the door and spun around on his heels. She stopped walking and turned around, looking around the room.

"My mom's in Boston. And… my dad's… right in front of me." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and smiled slightly. Soul just shook his head and chuckled.

"I've… never, ever had a daughter. A-and besides your like what? 8, 9? Iif I had you I would have done… oh had you when I was 10." He shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

"For you information, I'm 5. Not 8. This means you had me when you were 14. Look here's my birth certificate. Your name's on it." She took a piece of rolled up paper from her bag and handed it to Soul.

"There's no way my name's on h-… Soul Evans. M-my name's… on here." He furred his eyebrows. Come to think about it, he wasn't the best behaved teenager you could think of. He's slept with tons of girls, but this Jamie kid, doesn't look like anyone he's been with.

"kid, who's your mother?" he looked at her and asked quickly. She walked up next to him and pointed at the mothers name on the paper. He gasped and dropped the paper to the floor. The mother was his… the nerd in _high school_?

"You have to be kidding me, right?" she shook her head and put the certificate back in her bag.

"You name's in black and white, Soul. You're my father." She shrugged and watched him fall to the floor and sit down cross legged. She sat down next to him and looked at his face.

"Where do you work?" he stayed silent, but she kept asking questions, "Whys your house so big? You have a cool car outside." He looked at her. She was so _annoying_. He had enough.

"Look kid, there's got to some mistake. There's NO WAY I have a kid. I'll call your mom and pay for your ticket back to Boston, Kay?" he got up and started walking to the kitchen, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Didn't you get a letter from her?" he stopped and looked up stairs. He told her to hold on and went up stairs to get his jacket. Once he was up there, he grabbed the letter and ripped it open. He couldn't believe it, she was right.

_Soul,  
>I'm sending you Jamie for a month. I have<em>

_A business trip to go to, and I think its_

_Safe to let her stay with you. Don't do anything stupid_

_With her while she's there,_

_Maka Albarn_

It was all there, in black and white. Maka Albarn was the mother. Why didn't he open the letter sooner? Abby's gonna kill him. He ran back down stairs and stopped right in front of the little girl sitting on the floor. She was playing with her fingers and stopped when he stood in front of her. She looked up and frowned.

"You didn't open the letter did you? You didn't even bother. I can tell." He rolled his eyes and picked her up by her under arms.

"Ok, kid. Here's the deal. If you call your mom so I can talk to her, and your telling the truth, I'll watch you. But if you not, you're on the next plane back to Boston, got that?" she nodded and Soul carried her to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter and picked up the phone and handed it to her. She dialed the number slowly, saying each number quietly to herself and handed the phone back to him. He gladly took it and put it up to his ear. He waited, but her answering machine came up.

"_Hey, you reached Maka and Jamie's house phone. We're not here right now so leave a message and I'll get right back at you as soon as possible."_ The tone beeped, signaling him to leave his message. He hesitated and took a deep breath, "hey, um… Maka. I-I got your letter today a-and your… uh, daughter I guess. Get back to me as soon as you can. I mean it." He hung the phone up and sighed. Now what? He has, what he expects not to be his daughter on the counter, a soon to be angry Abby on her way home, and an ex-girl friend who's not answering her phone. Now what…


	4. Chapter 4

Soul sat down on the counter along with the little girl. Concentrating on his thinking, he didn't notice the little girl, Jamie, get off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She walked to the living room and looked up stairs.

"I wonder what he's got up there?" she asked herself. She skipped to the first step and crawled up. It took her a few minutes but she managed to make it up all the way. She heard Soul ask where she went and saw him walk into the room where the stair case starts. She giggled silently to herself and ran into the hall way, hiding from her 'father'.

Soul heard her laugh and saw her jacket go back into the hall way.

"Hey kid, get back here! Didn't your mother teach you some manners on not to run through other people's houses?" he ran up stairs after her and slid to a stop on the wood floor. He heard a door close to the right. This means she's in his room.

"Hey, oh no. That's _my_ room, not yours…," he opened his bedroom door and to his surprise, she wasn't there, "where did you-," she ran in-between his legs and back down stairs. He looked underneath his legs and turned around. Soul sighed and ran after the little stranger.

"Get back here." He was already half way down the stair case, when she was still working her way down without tripping. He grabbed her by her torso and lifted her off the ground and walked back down stairs. He stood in front of the door and held her out an arms distance off the ground.

"Bad. Bag girl." They stared at each other with hatred in their eyes. Soul frowned and watched the little girl squirm, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd fall strait to the ground." They looked at the door as It flung open, revealing Abby. Soul's eyes widened and Jamie giggled again.

"S-soul, who's this? Didn't I tell you not to babysit while I'm gone?" she put her hands on her hips as Soul set Jamie down.

"No- I-its-," Jamie interrupted.

"Babysit? He doesn't need to babysit me. I'm his daughter!" she turned to face the older woman and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Soul face palmed himself, preparing to get yelled at by his caretaker.

"D-daughter? I think you have a mistake, little one. Souls only 19. You're 5 or 6. He'd be too young to have you as his daughter." Abby put her hands on her knees and looked Jamie in the eyes. Jamie just shook her head and walked up to her suitcase.

"Ah man, don't bring out the-," she interrupted him again.

"Here's my birth certificate. His names on it." He sweat dropped and covered his face with his hands, "my life is over." He squeaked and shook his head. Jamie looked at him funny and twisted her hips back and forth, making her skirt twist with her. Abby read the certificate over and over, making sure it wasn't fake. It was real alright. And Soul was a dead 19 year old father. She brought the paper down to her sides and looked at Soul.

"How come you never told me this?" He peeked his eye through his hand and shrugged.

"I didn't find out about it until ten, fifteen minutes ago." Soul put his arms down to his sides and looked at the little girl. He frowned and stuck his tongue out a Jamie. Jamie giggled and kicked him in the shin and ran off towards the kitchen.

"Oh god. That's it come here you-," Abby grabbed his arm, stopping him from chasing the little girl.

"Soul. What are you going to do? You have to film that movie tomorrow and we can't bring her on the set." He shrugged and said.

"Yeah, _I_ have to film the movie tomorrow. _You_ don't. You can stay here and watch her." He smiled and put his hands above his head. Abby just shook her head.

"Nope. Not going to happen. I am your producer Soul, not your babysitter. Figure out what to do with that-that thing before tomorrow." She pointed at Jamie who was sitting on the back of the couch, playing with her hair. Soul and Abby watched the five year old with funny looks plastered on their faces.

"She's weird." Abby looked at Soul and smacked the back of his head. he held his head as Abby pushed him towards Jamie.

"Okay, okay. Don't lose your socks." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up to Jamie.

"Hi Soul." She looked at him and continued playing with her hair.

"Uh, h-hi Jamie. Um, listen, I'm gonna have to send you back to your mom. I can't watch you. I'm a super movie star. You should know what's that's like right?" he patted her on the back and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. She shook her head.

"No, mommy says TV's bad for your brain. Books are better. My imagination can go wild!" she bounced on the back of Souls head and landed on his lap. He chuckled and frowned immediately after.

"Get off me." She sadly smiled and got on the couch next to him.

"You're not used to being around little kids. Listen, I don't wanna be here as much as you don't want me here, but my mommy's busy and I have no one else to take care of me." She shrugged and swung her feet back and forth.

"Doesn't your mother have a boyfriend or somethin?" he looked back at Abby, but she wasn't there. He rolled his eyes and sighed. This means he has to take care of her by his self. She couldn't be that bad right? She was just a little girl. Like her mother… crap. She's like her mother. That's not good, at least from the last time he remembers Maka.

He looked at Jamie and back at the front door.

_This shouldn't be that bad after all…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. No wait, wait, wait, wait! No, don't touch that! Jamie! Stop!" Soul ran back down the stairs after the little demon. She definitely NOT like her mother.

"Try to catch me!" She ran underneath his legs and back up the stairs. Soul sighed and turned back around and watched her run down the hallway. He has an idea.

Soul leaned against the wall in the shadows with a hockey mask covering his face and oven mitts on his hands. He has his thickest jacket he could find over his body and his snowboarding pants on. She bites. Hard. He learned that the hard way. His arm was bleeding for over an hour. Soul had a clothes basket in one hand and in the other he had a rope. When she walked through that door, he would throw the clothes basket down on her and then he would tie her up until she fell asleep.

Jamie was humming a random tune as she skipped down the hallway, but stopped when she saw something move in the shadows. She smiled the most evil smiled she could and walked around that door and strait to the other one. This was going to be good. She rounded the corner and entered the room where Soul was hiding. Se slowly crept up behind him as he watched through the other door and she took a deep breath.

"Boo!" she threw her hands in the air and jumped up. Soul screamed and turned around holding his leg up to guard his self.

"Don't bit me!" he held the clothes basket up in front of his face and backed up towards the door.

"You know for someone who jumps out of four story buildings, I'd expect much more from you." Jamie said and giggled as she skipped away.

"J-Jamie… where are you going?" he peeked his head around the corner and watched as she sat down on the couch and swung her feet back and forth.

"do you have any snacks?" she yelled from across the room.

"Yeah. But their mine…" Soul complained.

"I'm hungry though." She looked over the back of the couch and made a puppy dog face. Soul stood there biting his cheek.

"Fine." He sighed and sadly made his way into the kitchen. She smiled and followed him. He opened the fridge and handed her his jello.

"Bye jello." He sadly watched as she tore open the jello and sat down at the table.

"Maybe giving you sugar was a bad idea…" he scratched the back of his head and thought out loud to himself.

"No… sugar makes me tired. So I'll pass out sooner or later." She pushed the jello towards the center of the tabled and spoke.

"You need a bed don't you?" she nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"What am I? A dog? I don't sleep on the floor." Soul chuckled and the stopped right after.

"Miss smart mouth and your stupid needs…" he mumbled some other things but Jamie blocked her ears with her hands because they were bad words.

"Bad words are mean words!" she yelled as she followed him upstairs to a room.

"Ok. Here's the deal. You sleep WAY over there, and I'll sleep on this side. Okay? Okay." He picked her up by her under arms and set her on her side of the bed.

"Now go to sleep." She crawled under the covers and stared at him.

"What?" he looked at her and frowned.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" he sweat dropped.

"I don't read kid. Sorry." He walked out the room and closed the door. Jamie sighed and rolled over to close her eyes.

In the morning, Soul was in the bed with her sleeping face first into the pillow. His arm was dangling off the bed and his blankets were on the floor. Jamie was curled up into a ball in the other side of the bed and sat upright. Soul was snoring as loud as he possibly could. Probably on purpose. Jamie rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at his face.

"Office supplies are falling from the sky!" Soul shot up and glared at Jamie.

"Office supplies are what? You sleep funny you know that?" Jamie repeated what he said and commented on his sleeping. He nodded and smirked as he threw the pillow back at her. It hit her and took her down to the floor.

"HEY! Watch where you throw things!" she got up and put her hands on her hips. Soul watched as she marched out of the bed room and down the stairs.

"Don't make a mess!" he shouted towards the door, hoping she heard him. Soul looked at his alarm clock. He has 45 minute to be at the set. He cussed under his breath and jumped out of bed.

"Jamie! Don't move… all I'm going to do is pick you up and take you to the car okay?" she shook her head and bared her teeth. They were sharp like his, so they hurt more. Soul backed away every time she took a step towards him.

"Jamie! Stop ow!" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out the front door. As he was making his way down the steps, his neighbor, was watering the roses next to the fence and watched him struggle with Jamie. Soul stopped and looked at him, and then continued on.

"Get in the car!" he opened the passenger side of his Camero and threw her down into the seat and strapped her in. before she could protest; he closed the door and walked away. He opened his door and sat down in the driver's seat.

"What if we get into an accident?" she asked placing her hands on the seat belt in front of her.

"We won't. Now shut up so I can concentrate okay?" Soul stared the car a backed out of the drive way. They sped off to the set.

The red Camaro was parked as usual. Sloppily and barely in its place. Soul stepped out and walked around to the other side to get the somewhat of a child out of the car. He opened the door and kneeled down.

"Listen to me. if you miss behave while were here, I could get fired. And that means no more ice cream for you. And no more biting me!" she nodded as he unbuckled her. She grabbed his hand and jumped out of the car. They kept their hands in each other's as they walked towards the director.

"Hey… uh Shane? Right? Listen, I need you to watch her." He picked Jamie up and set her in the set chair next to the director.

"Hi." Jamie waved at Shane as he just sat there momentarily confused. Soul walked off and onto the set.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N someone PM me. i've got way too much time on my hands and not enough ideas for chapter to any more of my stories...

* * *

><p>Soul pulled a small black handgun from his back pocket and pointed it at the man in the white suit.<p>

"Drop the gun kid. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." The man held his hands up and backed up against the set wall.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. Your ruined my life. Kept me locked up in that room for years, only to find out my life was a fake. You used me." he set the trigged and took a step forward. Soul was wearing his black skinny jeans and a white shirt. Like always he was acting in his black converse. He held the gun in front of him and pulled the trigger. A small cloud of smoke puffed out and a loud bell rang. He let his arms fall to his sides and sat down crossed legged on the white floor.

"That's a rap people! Clean this set up. We need to get it ready for tomorrow!" Shane jumped out of his chair and picked up Jamie, "come on kid, let's get you to Soul." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soul stood up and placed his sun glasses on his face looking at Shane. He held his arms out and smiled.

"Jamie. Come here. Don't bite me." he took her from Shane and placed her on his shoulders.

"So, who is this little devil anyways?" Shane stuck his hands in his pockets and nudged his head towards her.

"THIS. It Kamie-," she interrupted him.

"Its JAMIE genius." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Right. Jamie. My…um… niece." He bounced her on his shoulder and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, so… Uh we'll be going mow. Kay? Okay bye." Soul walked away with Jamie placed on one of his shoulders. Shane stood there as always, confused and horrified by Soul.

"Maybe getting him to play this role was a bad idea." He mumbled walking back to his directing chair.

Soul ran to his trailer and set Jamie down by his side.

"Stay right here. I'll be out in a few minutes okay?" She smiled and nodded. Jamie was planning something. Something fun to do. She clasped her hands together and swung back and forth.

"Okay. I'll be right here." He patted her on the head and closed his door. Once his door was shut, Jamie ran off back towards the set. She skipped up the stairs to one of the stunt buildings and opened the door to the roof. She slowly walked up to the railing and looked down. It was a _long_ way down. How did Soul do that every day? She shrugged it off and sat down picking up rocks from the roof.

Soul opened the door and walked down the steps with his sunglasses on. He turned around quickly and looked down at his feet.

"Jamie? Jaime come out this is funny." He got on his hands and knees and looked under the trailer.

"Soul? What are you doing on the ground?" Abby hung up her cell phone and put it in her purse. Her hands wrapped around a clipboard tightly held to her chest.

"Ah, Ow." He sat up and hit his head on the bottom of the trailer.

"Nothing… I dropped something." He shifted his eyes back and forth looking for Jamie hoping she doesn't notice.

"You lost the kid didn't you?" he stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't lose her… I miss…placed her." he shrugged and walked away.

"Jamie! And don't worry, I didn't let anyone know she was my child-," he ran into the back of Shane.

"Didn't let who know who was your child?" he was about three years older than Soul. Fairly skinny, and just the right amount strong. But not as strong enough to beat up Soul.

"What? No. I-I-I didn't say anything about a child. I said didn't let anyone know she was a _fine_ child." Soul made something up as he backed away and shrunk his shoulders.

"You feelin ok Soul? You seem a little hyped up right now." Shane asked putting his baseball cap on. Soul smiled and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask? I feel great. Better as ever! I am s-," Abby placed her hand on his should and shook it.

"He's fine. Just hyped up from all the soda he drank last night. Have you… by any chance, seen his niece around?" Shane put his hand on his chin and thought about it.

"Nope, ask one of the clean up people by the buildings over there. See ya on Thursday Soul." Abby grabbed Souls hand and started dragging him towards the building but he wiggled his hand out of hers and ran up to Shane.

"Thursday? No I-I won't be here Thursday. I'm going to in Boston. I talked to you already about this didn't I?" Soul set his hand on Shane's shoulder and furred his eyebrows.

"You didn't tell me anything up until now. Sorry Soul, I can't cancel. The cities letting us rent this part of the city for Thursday only. Think of something." Shane walked away, leaving Soul standing there with his eyes closed.

"Soul? We have to find her. Come on." Abby grabbed his hand gently and turned him around.

"What am I going to do? I-I'll get fired if I don't show up. And if I don't meet Maka at the airport in Boston by Thursday, my life's over." Abby smiled and looked over at him.

"How so?" he held his hands on his face and sighed.

"Let's see… law suits. She can sue me, Abby. She has full custody of Jamie. There's nothing I can do." Abby's smiled disappeared as Soul said that.

"Maybe you can always-," he interrupted her.

"There's no way I'm going back to dating Maka. So don't even say it." He protested even before she said anything.

"Well what I was _going_ to say was why don't you call Maka and tell her you're going to be late. She leaves in four days and your life goes back to normal. So don't get to attached to her you understand me Soul?" he nodded and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Abby held her hands out in confusion as he walked up to one of the workers on the set.

"Hey, have you seen a little girl around her somewhere? Blond hair, red eyes about this tall?" the man pointed up to the roof of the tall building.

"Yeah, is that the girl you're looking for?" Soul turned around slowly and looked up. He eyes widened and he bolted towards the stairs.

"Jamie! Don't move." Abby looked at where he was yelling and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She dropped all of her stuff and ran up after Soul.

At the top of the buildings. Jaime was looking over the edge throwing rocks down. She was so board. She stood up and wanted to get a better view of the circus right across the street. She looked to her right and found a piece of think wood sticking out over the ledge. She smiled and crawled up on top of it. Soul threw the door open and that made Jamie jump out of her skin.

"Jamie don't move! No wait, don't touch that bolt-," she twisted the bolt and the board fell to the ground. All Soul saw was Jamie disappearing with it. He ran up to the railing and looked down. A huge sigh of relief came over him as he saw Jamie holding onto a flower box by a window. He bent down to reach her hand but he couldn't. She was going to take her hands off the box, so there was no way he could grab her in time.

"Jamie you have to trust me. Give me your hand!" she shook her head and looked down. Her fingers were just inches away from slipping off the flower box and let her plunge down to the ground below. He stood up, running his hands through his hair. Abby was standing right behind him with a worried look on her face. Soul shook his head and walked back over to the railing.

"Soul… help me!" her fingers slipped and her shirt slipped from Souls grasp.

"No!" Soul's eyes widened as she fell from the window below.


	7. Chapter 7

Her life could have easily slipped from his fingers. Just like that. And it would entirely be his fault, Maka would kill him with books, and he would probably consider himself the worst father known on earth. But it didn't. Sure she slipped from the ledge, but she landed in a passing trash truck. When he got her back, she would smell horrible. Soul sighed with relief as the truck stopped at the corner, waiting for its next load. He stood up and walked past Abby.

"Uh… Soul? Your daughter just fell four stories, and your calmly walking away." He shrugged and just continued walking. She sighed in defeat and followed the 19 year old down the stairs.

"Jamie, she fell. Yeah. But… he she landed in the trash truck!" he busted out laughing putting his hands behind his head. They walked over to the corner where the truck was parked and Soul climbed onto the back of the truck, peering inside.

"I should push you in there…" Abby grumbled to herself and crossed her arms.

"Jamie? You okay, are you even in here?" her head popped up from a trash bag and had a big frown of angerment on her face.

"You Stupid! You were supposed to catch me!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out quickly. Hoping that the truck wouldn't start moving again. Soul held her arms distance away and jumped down, setting her on the ground.

"Well… at least it wasn't the concrete. You shouldn't have left in the first place. What did I tell you?" he waited for an answer. She clasped her hands together and looked at the ground.

"To no go anywhere…" he nodded and sighed. Grabbing her hand they said goodbye to Abby and walked to the car.

"Just be glad it wasn't the candy glass they use for the windows on set okay?" he brushed her skirt off before setting her down in the passenger seat of the red camero. He closed the door and walked to the driver's seat, and took his seat.

"Yeah, but I have gum in my hair. Do you know how long it's going to take to get this out! Weeks probably!"

"You definitely are your mother's child aren't you?" he places both his hands on the wheel as he sped off on the open road. He oftenly looked in Jamie's direction and then back at the road, before she asked him what he was staring at.

"You… you stink. And besides, if you got that gum out _my_ way, it'd be out in seconds." He smirked at his awesome idea, but Jamie smiled a little and nodded, a little scared at what he was planning.

She sat on the counter in his bathroom, legs crossed in the sink. Her arms were folded and she glared at the mirror, staring at the person behind her.

"I hate you." was all she said before closing her eyes stubbornly.

"It'll be quick I promise. I'll make it look good too. I always do. Not to my hair, I've never cut my hair, but I did Abby's. And look how hers turned out?" she looked at herself in the mirror once more before she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Soul smiled and picked up a red pair of scissors off the counter. Honestly, Jamie didn't like that fact that he had scissors near her head. Actually come to think of it, she didn't like the fact that he had scissors at _all_. If his personality matches his ego and looks, she dead. Jamie couldn't believe this was her father. _Her_ father. '_Must have gotten most of mama's genes…'_ she told herself as she closed her eyes. He brought the scissors to her hair and bent down close to her ear.

"You know we don't have to do this…" she nodded her head yes. She covered her face with the oversized sleeves of his jacket and spoke. Her voice muffled by the cotton.

"I have to. I don't want gum in my hair!" he backed away and shook his head in agreement.

"Your mother is SO going to kill Me." soul mumbled to himself as he closed his fingers, closing the scissors around her hair. Most of it fell to the bathroom floor silently. He continued cutting it as Jamie let out cries of worry and excitement to see her hair. Mostly worry.

He brought his hand down to his side and backed up a step to admire his work on his daughter's hair. Placing his hands on his hips he smiled in victory, nodding at himself in the mirror. Jamie slowly brought her hands down from her face, just enough for her red piercing eyes to peek through. It was short. Really short. Like not there short… she… liked it.

Her hair stopped right above her ears and her bangs slid across the top of her forehead to the other side of her face and her hair kind of wrapped around her head, in a twisted cute way. Sure her mother was going to kill her for cutting her hair, but it's her hair, not her moms. And it's not like she did it. She could just blame it on Soul.

"Jamie… say something." He sounded a little scared as he asked her.

"I… I like it. It really short though. Did you have to cut it so short?" she raised her hand to the back of her head felling the hair that was left back there. It just slipped through her fingers as she tried to grasp it.

"Well, you kept moving. And then I messed up. So yeah. It was necessary." He shrugged setting the scissors down next to her. Soul picked her up and carried her down the stairs, setting her down on the couch. He jumped over the back and sat next to her.

"You have any books?" he looked at her shocked. What did Maka do to this child? She's like what 5, 6 and she can read novels. Huge freakin books!

"Are you serious? You ask me. Me. if I have any books in this house?" he set his hand on his chest and smirked. She expected him to say 'Are you kidding me! That's ridiculous!' or something in that manner. But instead he stayed calm and watched her.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He grabbed the small girls hand and led her down the hall to a room she's never noticed before. He let go of her hands and placed his back against the door.

"What I have in here, is the most coolest thing in the world. Before your mother left me-," Jamie interrupted him.

"You left her." he rolled his eyes and continued.

"Before _I_ left your mother, she used to spend the whole day in here. And I would spend it with her." he back up slowly as he opened the door backwards. Jamie stepped to the side to seek what was inside the room. He gestured his head towards the room, telling her to go take a look. She slowly walked past him and into the room. She was amazed at what she saw. There were shelves full of books on almost every wall. In the center of the room were three small couches, probably for sitting down to read the books. She smiled and jumped up and down, turning to her father.

"It's all mine?" she whispered calming down.

"It's all yours." She smiled and gave him a big hug and ran off through the room to find a book. Hopefully she won't hit him like Maka did with the books. He closed the door walking back out into the kitchen to start making food. Jamie spent the time she had before she went to bed in that library reading two whole books and a half a child's book.


	8. Chapter 8

"Goodnight Jamie…" Soul flipped the light switch off and closed his bedroom door slightly. When he turned around, he stopped and almost fell backwards because of how close Abby was standing.

"Please don't tell me you're actually starting to like her?" Abby's arms were crosses and she had a stern look on her face. Soul looked around self-consciously, "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I'm not starting to like her." Soul looked in Abby's eyes and said quickly. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"Focus on your career Soul. This is why I never let you out of the house. You get into situations you can't undo." Soul shook his head and closed his bedroom door all the way.

"First of all, you don't let me out of the house because I'll get tackled by some crazed fan girl. And I thank you for that, but it was _her_ decision. Not mine. I was what? 14, 15 years old? I didn't know what I was thinking." Soul snapped as her passed her going down the stairs.

"How? How do you let something like that get out of hand?" Abby asked mostly to herself, but Soul heard her and answered.

"It just happened. You know how our brains function. You've experienced it Abby. You just have to accept what happened and move on…" Soul's voice faded as he walked into the kitchen. Abby followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Soul sat on the counter with a soda in his hand with his head leaning on the cabinet above him. Abby sighed and sat down at the kitchen table in the center of the room.

"How long has it been since you've talked to her?" soul stifled a laugh and closed his eyes.

"Do we have to-,"

"Yes. I wanna know what happened." Abby interrupted him and half shouted.

"High school maybe. I don't know." Soul hoped off the counter and sat down at the table.

"You should call her." Soul's eyes widened and he stood up.

"You're the one who told me I don't have time for this stuff! Now all of a sudden you want me to talk to the mother of my child?" Soul stayed silent for a moment, "Okay you know what I mean."

"She is the mother of _your_ child Soul…" Abby said. Soul sighed and shook his head.

"Goodnight." He snapped and walked up stairs to his room. Abby placed her head in her hands and huffed loudly.

Soul opened his bedroom door and closed it, putting his back to the door. He slid down to the floor and leaned his head back. Was Abby right about calling Maka? _Maka_. Of all people.

In the morning, Soul slid out of bed and yawned loudly.

"Soul? Mama called you this morning. She wanted to talk to you about something important." Jamie appeared at his side out of nowhere and startled him.

"S-she did? When?"

"You were sleeping." She kept a straight face and hopped off the bed.

"What time is it Jamie?" Soul stretched his arms in the air and stood up.

"Noon. Today's your day off right?" he let his arms drop to his sides and nodded.

"Yep. That means I get to spend time with you and your sharp teeth…" Jamie giggled as he walked into his closet and came back out with a shirt in his hand.

"Can we go to the park?" Soul slipped the shirt on and chuckled.

"Sorry kid, I don't do parks. What about the movies or something?" Jamie crossed her arms.

"I don't watch TV remember?" soul sighed and picked her up by the waist. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Soul set Jamie down on the counter.

"You're so picky about everything. The only reason you don't watch TV is because your mother told you not to. But she's not here right now is she?" Jamie tilted her head to the side.

"I still won't watch it. It's bad for our brain. Maybe that's why you're so caught up in your ego." Soul closed the cupboard and turned to her.

"Watch it missy." He pointed a finger at her and smirked. Jamie swung her feet back and forth as she watched Soul attempt to cook his own breakfast.

"How do you manage to always wake up that early and cook your own food?" Soul watched to toaster closely and asked.

"Abby made me breakfast and I just wake up when I feel like It." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay. When you feel like it. If that was the case, I would be coming out of hibernation right now." Soul leaned on the counter and clasped his hands together. Jamie stopped swinging her feet and smiled slyly.

She jumped off the counter and ran into the other room. Soul's eyes followed her out of the room and he whined nervously. What was going through that little devils mind all the time? Soul jumped when the toast jumped out of the toaster.

Jamie slipped into her dress and put her shoes on. She brushed her hair quickly and looked at herself in the mirror on her tippy toes. Her dress was bright yellow covered in flowers and her shoes matched her dress. Bright yellow, covered in flowers. She smiled and ran back down the stairs, her white short hair bouncing up every step she jumped down. She ran to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway.

"Let's go to the beach then!" Soul looked up from the table, his cheeks were puffed out, full of toast. He swallowed and smirked standing up.

"That sounds like a plan. You know, I like that way you think sometimes." Jamie giggled and sat down on the floor waiting for him to go change and get ready.

Soul changed into his board shorts, a white tank top and sandals. He walked down the stairs and threw two towels down to Jamie, landing on her head.

"Let's go to the beach!" Soul shouted opening the front door and waited for Jamie to get out first.

"Yay!" she carried the towels into the red camaro and sat in her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

"the shower while I cook dinner okay?" Soul unlocked the front door to his house and held the door open for Jamie to pass. She ran up the stairs and closed the bathroom door. Soul watched her close the door and turn the water on as he walked towards the kitchen. He stopped suddenly and dropped his keys to the floor when he saw who was sitting at the table.

"Maka?" Soul slowly walked into the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the blonde young woman sitting in the chair, "How did you-,"

"I called her. Since you apparently 'couldn't' at the time." Abby walked into the room, interrupting him. Maka stood up from the chair and walked up to Soul.

"Where is she? Where is Jamie?" She stopped at the foot of him and looked his in the eyes.

"She up stairs in the shower. You honestly think I would hurt her Maka? She's not just _your_ daughter. You didn't have her all by yourself." Soul turned his head towards the staircase.

"Yes. I did. You left me before I even had the chance to tell you anything about her. You weren't there when she was born, when she took her first steps… Soul you weren't even there when she said her first word." She turned his head with her hand and lectured him. She didn't give him a chance to speak but Soul opened his mouth and tried, "Do you even know what her first word was?" she pause and Soul stayed silent, "Oh. Wait. That's right; you don't because _you weren't there._"Soul shook his head with a grin on his face and his eyes on the ceiling.

"The only reason I wasn't there for her was because you. You changed your number. You moved. And you didn't even try calling Me." he counted off on his fingers as her half shouted back. Maka sighed in frustration and clenched her hands into fists. She held herself back from punching him and walked away towards the table and turned to look at him. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his other hand on his hip.

The two adults stayed silent for a few moments. Maka sat back down at the table and held her head in her hands. Soul leaned on the counter and continually banging the back of his head on the cupboard. Maka took a deep breath, catching Souls attention.

"I… couldn't call you…. I was too afraid- afraid t-to tell you. I ran away from home." Soul looked at Maka from head to toe and smiled.

"Why were you afraid?" She dropped her hands on the table and looked at him.

"Do you remember what my dad was like? Do you know what he would have done if he found out? He would have killed me!"

"You still could have called me… you could have came to my house, Maka. You knew where I lived-," Maka interrupted him.

"That's the point! My dad would have looked there first. He knew you were bad news from the start… I should have listened to him…" she stood up and walked over to Soul once more.

"I know, and he was right. I was wrong. We weren't thinking and I'm sorry I did that to you." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head. Maka leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hands flat on his chest, pushing him away. He let go and leaned back on the counter to his position.

"This was a mistake." Maka whispered to herself, "Everything was a mistake. Going with you, doing what we did, not taking care of it before it was too late." She sighed and looked up at the roof.

Soul shook his head and walked away from her, "Then you can take your _mistake_ back to Boston and leave my life." He walked up the stairs and slammed his door close.

"Soul! I wasn't done talking to you! Get back down he-,"

"Mama…" Jamie rubbed her eye in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jamie… what happened to your hair?" she ignored her and dropped her arms to her sides, revealing her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm a mistake?" Jamie asked quietly. Maka's eyes widened and she ran up to Jamie and hugged her tightly.

"No. no. no. no. no. no. you're not a mistake. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then what's the mistake?" Jamie sniffled and asked. Maka watched her and couldn't come up with anything to say. Soul quietly leaned over the railing above them and watched them.

"The mistake is what we _didn't_ do Jamie…" he smirked as they looked up at him. Maka smiled softly and Jamie hiccupped. He hopped over the railing and landed on the ground crouching next to them. Soul took Jamie from Maka's arms and stood up.

"What we didn't do was come back together to plan this out. That's why were still not together."

"Why don't you just get married then…?" Jamie looked at him. Soul stifled a chuckle and looked Maka in the eyes.

"I don't think your mothers gonna approve of that one James…" Soul and Jamie waited for Maka to respond. But she clenched and unclenched her hands nervously.

"I'm not just gonna marry you cause we have a daughter Soul." Soul bit his cheek and nodded in agreement.

"But what if he asked you? Would you say yes then?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie… that's not how it quite works…" Maka said.

* * *

><p>AN okay guys, be honest i've had a couple reveiws saying it started getting boring. message me or leave it in your reveiw if it was starting to. im sorry if it was, i had to think of what would happen next...


	10. Chapter 10

"You think mama will marry you?" Jamie whispered in the bed pulling the sheets up to her chin. Soul was kneeled down on the floor beside her.

"I don't know… I've done some pretty stupid things that she doesn't approve of right Jamie. One of them was leaving her by herself." Soul half heartedly smiled and pulled himself up to sit on the edge off the bed next to her.

"I don't want to go back to Boston…" Jamie said softly before she yawned turning over on her side.

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"Were staying here for three more days." She said staring at the wall in front of her, "You could-,"

"I could change things… James it doesn't work th-," She stopped him.

"It could. You know I don't know much about this stuff, but she still likes you." Souls held back a laugh.

"Yeah?"

"I know she does. Why do you think she left me with _you_ and not her _boyfriend?_ Even after not seeing you for almost five years." Soul pulled his legs up on the bed and hugged them to his chest.

"I… I didn't think about that. You know what? I'll try okay? Just for you." Soul stood up and stretched. Maka stood outside the bedroom listening to every word they said to each other. She stepped back from the door and ran down the stairs before Soul walked out of the room. Maka walked into the kitchen and sighed loudly closing her eyes.

Soul closed the bedroom door silently and walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He blew his cheeks up and leaned on the door way in the kitchen.

"What'd you hear Maka?" he rested his head on the wood and watched her fumble with her hands on the table. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Your not actually going to try are you?" soul bounced off the wall and walked over to the table. He placed his hands flat on the table across from her.

"I can try. And seeing how you're _still_ nervous around me… I could have a chance." He smirked and looked in her eyes. Maka smiled and stood up from the chair.

"Five years of the same pick-up line… how's that working out for you?" she walked up to his feet and stopped face to face.

"Pretty good so far…" Maka brought her hand up to his cheek and lightly tapped it.

"Keep your head up in the clouds if you want that to happen okay?" She walked out of the kitchen. Soul threw his head back and sighed.

"Hey, if you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, you can go upstairs with Jamie. I'll… sleep on the couch." Soul held on to the door jam and leaned away from it. Maka thanked him and walked upstairs to his room, closing the door behind her.

Soul hopped over the back of the couch and landed on his back with his hands behind his head. He watched the ceiling for a while then got bored from it, so he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>He stood there in the front of the alter with his hands clasped behind his back smiling. His white hair still in the same style as it's always been, gravity defiant. He had a black tux on with one single white rose in the pocket over his heart. As the doors opened at the end of the isle, he turned towards it, watching her walked out.<p>

Her light blond hair was curled into small coils. The bangs of her hair were held back with the veil the hung in her face. Her dress was sort of a princess style. Small at the chest and stomach then it flowed out at the hips. Flowers covered the seams along with diamonds. It shined in the light. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. They were light pink and white roses covered in lace on the stems.

He was breathless as she slowly walked towards him in arms with her father. He unclasped his hands and let them fall to his sides nervously. As they approached the alter, her father sat in his seat. She continued her way up the stairs and joined hands with him.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony." The pastor raised his hands and looked around the room. Soul smiled and couldn't take his eyes off of his soon-to-be-wife and smiled. _

"Soul Evans, do you take Maka Albarn to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" Soul stifled a chuckle and looked up at the man.

"I do."

"And do you, Maka Albarn take Soul Evans to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" she smiled brightly.

"I do." Soul smiled and ducked his head looking at his shoes.

"With the power of Christ invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He stepped off the alter and turned to watch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soul? Soul!"<em> a small voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Daddy!"_ Soul jolted awake back on the couch with Jamie sitting on his torso. He patted his chest and arms checking for the clothes he was wearing before he woke up. He was still in his regular clothes. Jamie climbed off him and soul sat up. He looked around the room. Everything was the same. He wasn't in a tux and the girls weren't in dresses. It was a dream…. More like a fantasy that'll never happen…

The girls walked back into the kitchen and left Soul in a daze on the couch. He got up and stumbled his way into the kitchen. He leaned on the door way for support.

"Hey. You were mumbling something in your sleep last night." Maka said as she took a sip of her coffee that she made. Jamie stuffed her mouth full of waffles and smiled, trying to keep it all in her mouth.

"I was? I- uh… yeah, I was." He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down still confused.

"Soul are you okay? You're kind of… dazed off." Maka commented as she sat next to Jamie.

"I'm fine. I had this… dream last night." He furred his eyebrows, "Or at least I _think_ it was a dream. Yeah, it was." He confirmed it was when he looked at his hand. Maka looked at him funny.

"Okay. If you say so…"

* * *

><p>AN okay guys. sorry for the late update. so... i read the twilight series for the past 2 weeks and since im kind of an avid reader, i tend to read quickly im on the third book. its okay i guess. i only read it because i was thinking about making or remaking a Soul Eater Vampire story kind of. i haven't watched the movies yet... so... the books are going to be way better just by how peoples comments of the movies are. tell me what you think if i should or not!


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie slid out of her chair quietly as the two continued to talk and ran out of the room. She hid behind the corner and listened to their conversations.

"Why not?"

"Because Soul, I have a life back in Boston. I'm not just going to drop everything and move in with you." her mother's voice replied.

"What about Jamie? What does she want? Didn't you ever think about if she wanted to stay with me?" Soul stood up from his spot in the chair.

"As if I'd _ever_ let her live with you. You can't even take care of yourself. You have what's- her- face taking care of you!" Soul walked up to Maka and faked a laugh.

"She _told_ me she wanted to stay here. It isn't up to you sometimes Maka. You can't control everything! I have some control over her to." Maka rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Maka… CHOP!" she pulled out a book and hit Soul over the head. Soul lay on the ground covering his now sore head.

"Seriously? Your still gonna hit me?"

"I don't trust you with Jamie. That's what concerns me the most. Her hair! What happened to that?" Soul stood up and stayed silent. He couldn't tell her, 'oh I told her to stay outside my dressing room and she wandered off to the top story of a building and fell into a trash truck.' Maka would probably leave the second she heard that come from his mouth.

"What happened to her hair?"

"She… uh- it was an accident! We… have some sort of mishap and something got stuck in her hair. What happened is my concern okay?" Soul walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door closed after him. Maka looked at the door way and saw Jamie's foot around the corner.

"Jamie… what happened?" She slowly appeared from around the wall and put her hands behind her back.

"We were making something and I knocked the blender over. It was my fault not his…"Maka sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Jamie walked back out of the kitchen and walked up to the front door. She placed her hands flat on the door and put her ear against it.

"Soul…"

"What Jamie? Can't you see I'm busy?" he answered with a muffled voice through the door.

"Come back inside? Please?"

"No. you know what, I know why I left her now, okay? And this is exactly why." Soul crossed his arms and leaned against the outside wall. Jamie sat down in front of the door cross legged.

"I told her what happened to my hair…" Soul perked up.

"What? Jamie!"

"I didn't tell her _what actually happened."_ She whispered that last part through the crack in the door. Soul opened the door slightly and looked through and down at Jaime.

"You… lied? To your mother?" she nodded and stepped back so he can get back inside.

"I don't want you guys to fight… it scares me." Soul picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Jamie. But your moms right. I can't just marry her within three days. I can't do anything." He set her down and kneeled in front of her.

"You can try. Nobody said that wasn't possible." Soul looked back into the kitchen then back at her.

"Go to bed okay? I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Buts its still morning. I just woke up!" He pointed to his room.

"Go." She growled and Soul snatched his hand back before she did anything. Jamie stomped her way up the stairs and slammed the door closed behind her. Soul stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned on the kitchen doorway.

"Maka… I'm _not_ the same person I was back in high school- middle school- whenever that was. But I know for a fact that you're doing the wrong thing here." He folded his arms and placed his head on the door frame. Maka sat down at the table and sighed.

"I-I can't just leave her here Soul. We have to get back. We have friends- family in Boston that we can't leave behind." Soul bounced off the wall and sat down across from Maka.

"What if-… no that won't work."

"I have three days left here and I'm not going to spend then saying no to your proposals." Maka stood up quickly and walked away. Soul groaned and slammed his head down on the table. Kids made everything worse than they needed to be.

Jamie looked around Souls bedroom for something to do. She walked up to his dresser and looked at the pictures in the frames. One of them was Soul when he was still in high school with some blue haired kid and a weird emo looking one with 3 white stripes in his hair. Jamie shook her head and picked up the next one. _That one_ she knew the people for sure. Soul stood on a statues pedestal with a stupid grin on his face and standing on the ground watching him was her mother. Maka had her books in her hands and was laughing at Soul being, well… Soul.

"Idiot…" Jamie sat down on the bed with the picture in her hand.

~~~\

Maka sat on the couch in the living room with her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Soul slowly stood up from the table and walked into the room. He smirked and hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Maka. She looked at him and put her legs down on the floor.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can't sit with you? It's my couch." He put his arm over the back behind Maka.

"Right."

"Hey… you remember back in 9th grade, I asked you out?" Maka smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you like- shooed my friends away just so you ask me."

"You said no." Soul said moving his head back. Maka giggled.

And then you tried again a couple days later."

"That time you said yes. What was with the sudden change in mind?" Soul looked at Maka curiously.

"Well… I don't know. I mean all my other friends kept urging me to say yes. And they _kinda _threatened me. They said they would personally drag me over to you and tell you that I liked you." Maka placed her hands in her lap and stared at them. Soul chuckled and brought his hand back from the couch.

"You actually liked me… even though I made fun of you?" Maka sighed.

"I wasn't proud of myself for that okay? I don't know what got to me or how you got to me but…" She shrugged and looked at Soul.

He smirked, "Yea… I don't know either. I think it was the fact… that I had some sort of… _reputation._" Maka started laughing at that.

"What 'reputation'?"

"I slept- you know, why do you always turned my words against me and change them?" He turned his body towards her.

"What are you talking about? I havent turned anything you said around." Soul sighed and opened his mouth to say something and closed it. Maka smiled. Soul put his hand on Maka's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. As he closed the gap, he dropped his hand back on his lap. Maka pulled back and bit her lip. Soul leaned back on the couch and furred his eyebrows.

"Uh… that was- I'm-I'm just gonna go over there. In the… kitchen before I do something else stupid." Soul got up and pointed at the kitchen. Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah. You-you should." She let her hair fall in her face as she fumbled with her hands in her lap. Soul walked into the kitchen and banged his head against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Maka let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling. Soul just kissed her. And she didn't stop him. God, what was wrong with her! She had a boyfriend back at home. Maka took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"_Hello? Maka?_" She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Kid. How's it going over there?" Maka heard something fall to the floor and Kid laugh.

"_Fine. Fine. Everything's fine. Ah, I just dropped my dinner on my foot… the weather crazy right now. There's a light blizzard here. What about you? How are you doing? Is he still the same jerk back in high school_?" Maka bit her cheek.

"Nah, not as bad, but he's still full of himself. Jamie seems to like him though."

"_That's… good. I think. When are you coming back?"_ Maka stifled a laugh.

"Why is your cooking _that_ bad?"

"_No. I just don't trust him that's all."_ Maka switched her phone into her other hand.

"He's not that bad Kid. I mean, he still has his moments, but-,"

"_Maka he slept with almost every girl there. You honestly think he's changed? He hasn't touched you has he?"_ Maka hesitated, _"Maka?"_

"No! No, he hasn't. I'm going to be back soon okay? A couple days. Just until the flights open back up." She heard him snap his fingers.

"_By the way, how is Jamie?" _Maka winced.

"UH… her hairs gone…,"

"_What do you mean, _gone_?_"

"Like shorter than her ears. I was so angry at Soul for doing that to her, but its actually really cute."

"_Well, I have to go make myself something else for dinner unless I'm gonna eat foot food… called me later okay?"_

"Yeah… Kid. Bye." Maka hung up her phone and relaxed back down on the couch. Soul stood at the doorway out of Maka's sight looking at the ground. So she was dating Kid.

"Maka?" she turned around.

"What?"

"Kid?" Soul walked into the room with his hands held out, "That's the best you could do? The OCD nerd from school?"

"For you information, Kids been really nice. And unlike you he won't leave me when I get pregnant." She stood up and pointed a finger at Souls chest.

"Oh, please don't use that word? I hate that word. It's so… _disgusting._" Maka smiled at his weakness.

"Pregnant? Ha! He also has a business. And you have what?"

"I'm a movie star for _your_ information kay?" Maka raised her eyebrows.

"Movie star huh? For what? Some lame show? A no sell movie?"

"As a matter of fact, one of my movies is coming out in a month. So when you're… back home. In your little condo with _Kid_. I send you some tickets." Soul said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? I don't live in a _condo_. Jamie and I live with Kid in his mansion."

"O-ho-ho, a mansion? In the middle of Boston?" Maka gave him a-shut-the-'F'- up look and dropped her arms to her sides.

"I-I'm-I'm going out. I'll be back later. Don't ask when. JAMIE!" Soul's bedroom door opened and Jamie appeared at the railing.

"Yes?"

"Come on. Were going. We'll be back later Soul." Maka said as she grabbed Jamie's hand and opened the front door.

"Fine! I don't care… I was going to take you down to the studio. But since your leaving." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Mama, I wanna go to Souls studio. It's so cool there!" Maka let go of Jamie's hand and turned around.

"His studio?"

"Yes, my _studio_. Its a couple miles away from here."

"So what? You act. You surf, what else aren't you telling me? You have some sort of secret relationship with Opera or something?" Soul's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Opera? I'm 19! Operas for old people!" he shouted and looked over at his neighbor's yard. The old man stopped watering his flowers and looked over at soul.

"No… offense, Phil…" he said lamely. The man waved him off and continued watering his plants. Maka giggled and shook her head.

"Mama pleases?" Jamie jumped up and down pulling her hand.

"Fine! Fine. Okay." Soul smirked and Jamie squealed.

Soul sat down in the driver seat of his camaro and closed the door, "You took her places in this! It doesn't even have a back Seat!" Maka said holding Jamie in her lap.

"It was this or we walked 14 miles to work and back. Not much of a choice really." Soul said casually starting the engine. He backed out of his drive way and waved to his neighbor 'Phil'. Phil frowned and gave Soul the middle finger. Maka gapped and turned to Soul.

"Yeah… he's not very friendly." Soul said as he sped off towards his studio.

* * *

><p>AN as you can see... Souls neighbor Phils not very fond of him. 0_o


	13. Chapter 13

Soul slammed the car door shut and fixed his jacket. Maka got out and closed the door with Jamie in her hands. She walked over to Soul and looked at him. they started walking to the studio.

"Over there, that studio, they air Jamie's new favorite show." Soul pointed to a building to his right.

"Oh yeah… what show?" Maka held Jamie's hand.

"Blue's clues." Soul said confidently and smirked. He held open a door to another building and waited for Maka.

"You can uh… go look around for awhile. I have to go check something kay? If you get caught by security, tell em' your with me they'll bring you to my trailer." Soul said and walked off.

"Okay… where do you want to go first Jamie?" she pointed in the direction a giant stuffed animal was headed. Maka laughed and grabbed Jamie's hand as she drug her that way. Soul walked into his trailer and went through all the cupboards and draws franticly. He froze when a knock was heard on the door.

"What?" the door opened and revealed Shane.

"Soul? Whatcha doing here? I thought you had a couple days off?" Soul stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I was-," security guard interrupted him from explaining to Shane.

"She said she was with you? And the little girl?" Maka held Jamie in her arms and waved at Soul. Soul looked between Maka and Shane.

"Who's this?" Soul grabbed the paper out of Shane's hand and leaned on the counter.

"Maka."

"Maka?" Shane turned to Soul confused, "Isn't she-," he stopped as Soul shook his head.

"Am I what?" Maka leaned on her left foot and moved Jamie on her hip.

"Jamie's mother. It's nice to meet you Maka." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"And you are?" she set Jamie down inside the trailer.

"Shane. Souls producer and director." Soul rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Don't even try Shane. She's got a boyfriend back in Boston." Shane turned to Soul and glared at him. Soul put on a fake smile and closed his eyes.

"What am I trying to do?"

"Oh you know what you're trying to do."

"Hey! Hey! Enough. Soul Jamie's hungry and your our ride back." He sighed and looked down at the paper in his hands.

"What's this for?"

"Don't know. It was in your mail box down in the studio." Soul ripped the envelope open and unfolded the paper quickly. As his eyes scanned across the paper, he acasionally looked at Maka and Jamie. He sighed and held out the paper for Maka to take. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"She can't. She's 7 years old. I thought we had this discussion Shane?"

"I know that. But just think about it."

"Jamie's not acting in one of your movies. Besides were leaving in three days." Maka handed the paper back to Soul. Soul tilted his head to the side and bit his lip.

"I'm hungry! I'm gonna eat you Soul!" Jamie ran up to Soul. Soul shrieked and ran from her. Maka's phone rang as she giggled at Soul and Jamie running around the small trailer.

"Hello?"

"_Maka… you answered."_

"Kid?" Maka's voice had a tone of confusion. Soul and Jamie stopped and looked at her. Soul frowned and stood up straight.

"_Yea, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while. What are you doing?"_

"Soul took us to his studio. Why?"

"I'll uh- just leave you guys alone. Be at work on Monday Soul. 7 AM. And don't be late." Shane walked out of the trailer.

"_My father gave the jet for a couple days… I was wondering if you wanted me to come and pick you guys up." _Maka perked up and looked at Soul and Jamie.

"Uh- actually Kid… I think were fine for right now. But you're more than welcome to come down here." Maka said as Soul shook his head no and walked up to her to listen to what he says.

"_Souls fine with that?"_ Soul tried to grab the phone out from Maka's grasp. She moved back every time he tried.

"Yea. Of course he is." Soul grabbed her arms and snatched the phone away from her.

"Hey Kid! How you've been?" Soul fake smiled and asked sarcastically.

"_Uh… Soul? I don't know anymore… where's Maka?" _Soul silently laughed at the worry in Kids voice.

"Ha-ha, huh? Oh… she's uh- busy at the moment." Soul covered Maka's mouth So she didn't yelled at him.

"Mmmhh-hhmh-hmhmh fummn fhhjhd!" Soul smirked.

"_Good bye Soul…" _Kid hung up irritated and Soul let go of Maka handing her the phone.

"Soul!"

"What? Were on a-a… family trip thingy! No phones!"

* * *

><p>AN All right peeps... I honestly think theres gonna be only a couple more chapters! next chapters gonna be interesting, I'll tell you that now so dont Stop reading! read and reveiw people!


	14. Chapter 14

Kid hung up the phone a little irritated from Soul. Just the sound of that idiot's voice gets on his nerves. What did Maka see in him back in high school that got her into this situation? Honestly?

Kid sighed loudly and started walking out to the front of his house, "James! Start the jet will you?" he called his butler from up stairs. James rushed down the stairs and opened the front door for Kid.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Hollywood. Wanna come?" Kid smiled and walked on board the small jet.

"To be honest sir… uh-why exactly are we going to _Hollywood?"_ Kid sat down in one of the seats by a window and turned to James.

"Maka's there and Souls up to something with her." James stood in the walk way of the cockpit and gave Kid a sympathetic look.

"Maka's a strong girl Kid. And I do presume, after what Soul did to her, she won't let him touch her."

"I guess you're right, but I want to get there by tomorrow. While the blizzard has stopped for now…" he sunk in his seat and crossed his arms looking out the window.

"Yes sir…"James sat in the pilots chair and started the engine of the jet. Two days on a jet with no kids for now should be relaxing, but coming b ack with one, hyperactive, kid would be like standing in the middle of chucky cheese letting the kids scream in your ear the entire time. Kid closed his eyes and tried to find a way in his heart to _not_ beat Soul when he gets off the jet and sees him.

"Jamie… please DON'T eat my seat!" Soul grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the car. Maka stood behind Soul with her hands open waiting for him to out her in Maka's grasp.

"How's _life_ Soul? Not the same with a kid is it?" Maka snapped and walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Actually… it quiet entertaining with one." Soul sat in the car and closed the door starting the car. Maka sat in the seat with Jamie in her lap and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Maka? What'd I do now?" Soul asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing. You pissed off Kid you know that! He's probably freaking out about me right now…"

"Wasn't my fault he called at a bad time…"

"Bad time? Soul you were busy running from your daughter."

"Shut up! I'm tired of you guys fighting! Mama why do hate Soul? I like him, and I don't want to go back to Boston!"

"Wow… even the kids tired of us fight Maka… doesn't that mean something?" Soul laughed and tapped on the wheel.

"Do you really want to stay here Jamie?" the seven year old nodded her head and grabbed onto the seat belt on her lap.

"I told you I wasn't joking Maka. She's serious, and… I don't want _you_ to go back to Boston either. Why can't you just- ah… give me a chance to show you what you're missing here?" Maka looked at Soul and frowned.

"Because Soul, I- can we talk about this later?" she pointed at Jamie above her head. Soul sighed and continued driving home. As Soul turned the engine off he held the keys in his hand and leaned back on the seat. Maka opened the door and let Jamie out.

"Go inside. We'll be in there in a couple minutes."

"But I'm hungry…"

"Abby should be in there. Ask her to make you something."Soul said. Maka closed the car door and took a breath.

"I love you Soul, but… I'm happy where I am now. In Boston w-,"

"Then I can move to Boston! We can buy a-a house and live there! Together. As… a family. Maka I never got to experience that when I was little. It was hell not being able to… wake to my mother and father waiting down stairs. Do you honestly think that's what's best for Jamie? I can't exactly buy a plane ticket to Boston every other week. I don't have the time _or_ the money to do that." Soul rested his head in his hand on the window frame.

"I- I can't Soul. I can't just drop everything and move in with you. What about Kid? I can't just say I'm leaving him because its better if Jamie lives with her mother and father."

"What about Kid? Maka" Soul leaned over to Maka, "Please. I'm… begging you. And it takes a lot for me to beg someone. Jamie- ah she-,"

"Let me think about it okay? I'm gonna go check on Jamie." Maka got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Soul opened his door and rushed over to her before she got inside.

"Maka…" Soul pulled her into a hug and closed his eyes, "please." He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her back. Maka slowly hugged him back and sniffled.

"Okay." Soul opened his eyes and half smiled.

"R-really?" he pulled back from her, "You're serious?" Maka wiped her face with the back of her hand and shook her head.

"Yeah… I don't want Jamie to go through that." Soul searched through her eyes and smiled.

"So does that mean… your gonna stay here? Or are we really going to move back to Boston?"

"Were staying here." Soul kissed her on the cheek and opened the front door for her.

* * *

><p>AN Whoo! theyre staying! reveiw!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Okay, so I was watching The Walking Dead, yes i am a fan of that for you Walking Dead peeps, and I realized something... I love how Deryl doesnt mind all the blood and gore stuff. hes just like what ever. it makes me smile when i know im not the only one who doesnt mind that. anyone else mot mind that?

* * *

><p>Soul slept in his bed for the first time in what he thinks a week. It felt nice to. Maka slept with him and Jamie slept on the mattress on the floor. Soul woke up on his stomach and sat up on his elbows. His hair messier than usual, if Jamie wasn't in there, Abby would have thought something else besides sleeping with Maka in the same bed. 0_o? The door bell rang and Soul jumped and snapped his head towards the bedroom door. Maka sat up with her eyes still half closed.<p>

"Whose at the door?" her hair as still in her pigtails, but loose and messy. Soul turned over and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Going to bed shirtless didn't help the fact if Abby thought different… he stumbled his way to the door and yawned. As he made his way down the stairs in his sweatpants, he began to wake up completely. Soul stopped at the door and scratched the back of his head as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Kid!" he dropped his arms to his sides. Kid stood in the door way smiling and waved one hand at Soul.

"Good morning Soul. May I come in? Or is this a bad time?" Soul stepped aside.

"Good morning? It's too early to call it morning though…" he talked to himself as Kid walked past him.

"You have a nice place here." Soul closed the door with a puzzled look on his face.

"W-why are you here?"

"Maka said I could come so… I did." Kid bounced on his toes as he spoke.

"Soul? Who is it?" Maka leaned on the rail upstairs and looked down.

"It's… Kid. Good morning?" Soul asked himself again still in a state of shock from waking up so early.

"Yeah, it's… 10 in the morning Soul. Maka…" Maka walked down the stairs and ran up to Kid to hug him.

"Hey." Soul looked at Maka and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, good morning Maka." Maka pulled back and stepped back playing with her hands.

"Uh… Kid. There's so-," Souls hand went over Maka's mouth and he stepped in front of her in-between Kid and her.

"Kid! Jamie's up stairs if you want to go see her. I need to talk to Maka for a sec." He said as he dragged Maka into the kitchen.

"God Soul what?"

"Did you forget what we talked about yesterday?"

"No. I'm gonna tell him today and… I think he'll understand okay?" Maka said in a hushed voice. Soul folded his arms and looked back out to the front door. Maka walked back out and upstairs to Souls room. Soul decided to make breakfast since he was already awake and in the kitchen while Maka talked to him.

"Kid?" Maka opened the bedroom door and leaned on the doorway. Kid sat on the floor with Jamie's hand in his and kept his eyes on her sleeping form.

"You're staying here. I know Maka, and I don't mind. As long as I can see you every once in a while."

"O-of course you can Kid. No one's stopping you to visit me. Soul might, but I'll get him to change his mind about you…" Maka walked over to him and sat on the end of Souls bed.

"Yea, well… I-I should get back. To Boston I mean, I'm going to be late for work tomorrow if I-,"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened…" Kid moved up to the bed sitting next to her.

"You still love Soul. Its… pretty simple if you think about it. As soon as you saw him, you remembered what you like about him. We can still be close friends."

"Friends…" Maka looked at her hands in her lap.

"He… has a job, right?"

"Yes Kid, he has a job." Maka laughed and smiled. Kid chuckled and stood up.

"I just don't want to leave you with out some sort of funding…"

"We'll be fine, I promise."

"I know. Well, I should uh, get going. Let you celebrate your… family reunion thing." Kid and Maka walked down the stairs to the front door. Soul stood there waiting for them with a soda in his hand.

"Soul." Kid addressed him and clasped his hands behind his back. Soul nodded his head in Kids direction.

"See ya." Kid turned to Maka and smiled.

"Friends… hug right?" Maka giggled and hugged him before he said anything else.

"Why not? Well… bye Kid." Kid held out a hand for Soul to shake and looked him in the eyes.

"What hell? We're all family here…" Soul grabbed Kids hand and pulled him in for a bro hug. (A/N I HONESTLY don't know what boys call that. A hug hand shake thing maybe?)

"Sure Soul. Bye… Maka." Kid stepped outside and turned to face them. Soul leaned on the door way and chuckled as Kid walked down the street to his car.

"What's so funny Soul? I'm upset." Maka pushed his arms playfully.

"Nothing. Just the fact that… for once, the less fortunate got the girl. And well… the rich one walks away empty handed."

"Were keeping it that way, because you're getting nothing else but this. I'm not even gonna consider dating you anymore." Maka walked back upstairs and climbed into bed. Soul closed the front door and sat down on the living room couch. For once, things in his life are finally starting to straight out…

* * *

><p>AN Well peeps... was that rushed or was that okay? i might do a sequel to this when i finish my other stories... THANK YOU FOR READING! the next story im gonna updat will be Losing stops here... so, read and reveiw!


	16. IMPORTANT MESSGAE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
